


Love talk

by Jaemins_smile



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yangyang, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Gay, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hyung kink?? Gē kink??, Insecurity, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Liu Yang Yang, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemins_smile/pseuds/Jaemins_smile
Summary: Ten and Yangyang fuck
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	Love talk

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I wrote meaningless porn because apparently that's what everyone would rather read :)

Yangyang had a bit of a problem.

Lately he's been having...wet dreams, specifically about his boyfriend Ten.

While this probably isn't uncommon in relationships, it is uncommon and somewhat strange for Yangyang. He's never really felt “horny”. 

And right now, he just wants to get dicked down by his incredibly hot boyfriend.

Him and Ten have sort of done it once before, around the time they first got together. Other than that, they've only done semi-sexual things, which was also some time ago. They make out a lot and it rarely leads to some grinding, and once in a blue moon, Yangyang will give Ten a hand job—the last time being about three months ago.

They had talked about Yangyang's lack of sexual desire—Ten 

was completely fine with it and was willing to wait until the younger male ready. 

Well, right now, Yangyang was feeling something. Definitely feeling something, If his boner was anything to go off of.

He takes a deep breath to relax himself and steps out of the bathroom to find Ten. Much to his luck, his boyfriend was lying on the couch playing on his phone.

He lays himself on the older man and presses their bodies together as much as possible, trying not to be obvious about what he wants right now.

"Hey baby, what's up?" He asks the younger, not looking up from his phone.

"Mmm nothing, just want attention." He giggles and wraps his arms around Ten's neck, beginning to press kisses against his jaw.

"Something's not right—you admitted you wanted attention but you're initiating the kissing. What's really going on?" That got him to put down his phone. Perfect.

Yangyang smiles innocently and lightly grounds down on Ten. "Just wanted to be with you." He kept his hips moving lightly against Ten's and went back to kissing his jaw.

"Yangyang..."

"Oh for Christ's sake Ten. I want you. I want to have sex with you. I want your dick up my ass." Yangyang says frustratedly and sits directly on Ten's dick.

Yangyang continues, "This thing my ass is on right now. I want it in me, is that clear enough?"

Ten groans and grabs his young boyfriend's hips while bucking his own hips upwards. "Baby where'd this come from all of a sudden?"

"Ten, I'm seventeen. I'm in my horny years. Now please fuck me, I am begging you. I'm so hard and I want you in me." He whined.

Just to make things a little more clear, he lifts himself up and drops back down on Ten's dick.

Ten growls and reverses their positions so he was on top. He hooks Yangyang's legs over his shoulders and starts rutting against his ass, eliciting moans out of Yangyang.

"Fuck baby, you're gonna feel so good around me, can't wait to feel your tight ass around my dick." Ten moans loudly and pulls Yangyang's shorts down his ass.

He leans down and catches Yangyang's lips in a bruising kiss, Ten's tongue forcing its way into the younger's mouth, licking all around to taste Yangyang’s mouth.

Yangyang moans loud and high when Ten ruts against his bare ass, he could only imagine what it would feel like if there was no clothing still separating them. "Take off your pants please." He cried.

Right as Ten moves to pull off his jeans, they hear keys rattling from the door.

Yangyang swore his heart stops when the door opens. Thankfully, Ten was fast enough to pull Yangyang's pants back on and move them into a more G-rated position.

Kun, along with Yangyang's two best friends, emerge from the entryway, eyeing the couple suspiciously. "What are you two up too?" Hendery asks, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up Hendery." Yangyang grumbles. He was extremely upset they were interrupted—the first time he genuinely feels needy and wants his boyfriend, his brother and his friends decide to show up.

"You guys are annoying." Kun rolls his eyes and strides to his room.

"Were you guys seriously about to do it in the living room? That's so gross." Xiaojun fake gags, as if him and his boyfriend hadn't fucked in the living room before.

"Oh shut up, you and Hendery have both been dicked down in the living, probably at the same time too!." Yangyang fires back.

Hendery mumbles 'touche' right as Kun emerges from his bedroom, his wallet now in his hand. "Let's go, you heathens”, Kun says.

Right as Xiaojun and Hendery were walking out of the house, they made some dirty gestures at the couple; Hendery had to go the extra mile and make the stupid ahego face. Yangyang yells in protest and threw a pillow in their direction.

Once they heard the car pulling out of the driveway, Ten climbed back on top of Yangyang, pinning his wrists above his head and kissing him hard.

"Baby boy, I'm going to wreck you." 

Yangyang whines loudly and wraps his legs around Ten's waist. "Do it, wreck me. Fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk tommorow."

Ten picks up his tiny boyfriend and carries him to his bedroom, where he proceeds to throw the younger male onto the bed. Yangyang lets out a small 'oof' when his body hits the mattress.

Ten grabs a bottle of lube and a condom from his bedside table, tossing them by Yangyang's hip. He was back hovering over his boyfriend in seconds, his body between Yangyang's legs. "You look so beautiful laid out underneath me baby."

Ten pulls the younger boy's shirt off and sets off to kiss every inch of skin he could get his lips on—his neck, his collarbones, his chest, anywhere he could reach and suck deep, burgundy marks on. 

"Fuck gē”, Yangyang was writhing underneath the older man. Every touch of Ten's lips on his skin sent a flame throughout his body, making it difficult to hold himself back from taking control and fucking himself on Ten's dick. He wants the older male so bad, but he hates being in control of these things—Ten was always in control.

"Gē p-please! It hurts so much, ah!... gēgē please."

"Aw is my baby that needy for me? What a precious boy you are. Alright baby boy, gēgē will give you what you want." Ten murmurs and kisses the boy eagerly.

He removes the last of Yangyang's clothes and stops for a moment, admiring the boy underneath him; his beautiful, gorgeous boyfriend.

"W-why are you staring?" Yangyang asks, sounding like he’s on the brink of tears. He tries to close his legs and hide the rest of his body from Ten but the older man wasn't having it as he wraps Yangyang in a tight hug instead.

"Because you're so beautiful and I'm so honored to be the only one allowed to be with you. Fuck Yangyang, I love you so much baby." Ten’s voice is hoarse as he softly presses their lips together.

They kiss for a while, soft and sweet, a drastic change from the previous kisses they were sharing.

However, things got heated once again when Yangyang reached between them and started palming Ten through his jeans.

"Fuck me Ten, please."

Ten nods quicky and grabs the lube that was beside them. He applies a good amount to his fingers before he reaches between Yangyang's legs and circles his rim.

He kisses the younger deeply, all tongue and teeth, while he pushes his first finger in, gently yet quickly thrusting it in and out of the boy's tight ass. One quickly becomes two, then three, then four just to be safe.

All the while, Yangyang was moaning loudly underneath his boyfriend while he was fucked with the older man's fingers. He didn't think that being fingered could feel so fucking good, he could only pray that Ten's dick felt this good, probably better.

"You ready baby?" Ten asks as he pulls his fingers out of Yangyang's ass. Once he got the approval, he slipped on a condom and slicked up his cock, immediately lining up with Yangyang's gaping hole.

"T-Ten, wait. Can I kiss you while you put it in?" He asks tentatively, his voice clearly wavering. 

"Of course baby." Ten leans down and kisses him softly yet passionately, pushing inside the younger boy.

Yangyang whimpers into Ten's mouth as he was slowly being pushed into—it hurt more than he expected but luckily Ten's lips on his own distracted him from a majority of the pain.

Once Ten was fully in, he lets out a sigh of relief and kisses Yangyang's forehead. "Fuck me already!" Yangyang impatiently cries out.

Ten's eyes darken and Yangyang only felt more aroused at that. "I don't think you're in any position to be making orders, baby boy." He growls and wraps a hand around the younger boy’s throat, applying minimal pressure.

Yangyang moans in pleasure, his eyes rolling back in his head. His body trembles as his orgasm ripped through him. Never in a million years did he think being choked would do that to him. 

"That feel good baby? Does my naught little boy like being choked? Such a naughty baby." Ten tsks and removes his hand to tease with the younger.

"Fuck! Gē, please I love it! Don’t take away your hand. Gē choke me please." Yangyang moans and pulls Ten's hand back to his throat, begging with his eyes to be choked again.

"Alright baby, I'll give you what you want." He grips Yangyang's throat tightly at the same time he starts thrusting into him at a brutal pace.

Yangyang moans loudly with each thrust, each one hitting his prostate every single time. His oversensitivity was driving him insane, it was all so much but it was so, so good.

"Fuck Gē, feels so good." He whimpers out. He was so close and he knew Ten was close as well, if his sloppy and unrhythmic thrusts were anything to go off of.

It only took a few more deep hard thrusts for the both to climax, Yangyang on both their stomachs and Ten inside the condom.

All too soon, Ten pulls out of Yangyang and takes the younger boy’s dick into his mouth, making him jerk at the sensitivity.

"Ten!" He cries out and grips his hair tightly, making the older man moan around his dick.

He sucked Yangyang with the intention to make him come for a third time, he wanted to have some fun and see just how far he could push Yangyang until he broke.

It took only a matter of seconds before Yangyang was coming for a third time, now full on sobbing from the pain of oversensitivity. "Gē! Stop, it hurts."

"Aw baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to hurt." Ten presses a soft kiss to Yangyang's lips and hugs him close.

He probably shouldn't have pushed Yangyang that far since he was still new to sex and everything, Ten noted to himself to be gentler with Yangyang next time and not push him so far.

"It's okay gēgē." Yangyang mumbles sleepily. The poor boy was probably exhausted from their activities.

"Hang on baby boy, I'll be right back. I want to clean you up before you fall asleep." Ten dashes out of the room and returns with a warm washcloth to clean off the cum and the remaining lube on Yangyang.

Afterwards, Ten lays down beside his younger boyfriend and pulls him back into his arms. "Get some rest baby." He presses a kiss to Yangyang's orange hair and smiles at the noise of content the latter made.

Ten had an amazing time, if he was being honest. Being with Yangyang like that felt like a blessing and he was so honored to be able to do it. He just hoped Kun didn't find out—he would be a dead man if he did.

He shudders at the thought and decides it would be better to worry about that later, for now he'll follow in Yangyang's footsteps and get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls, I'm like the only person writing for them. I am carrying this tag, my back hurts from carrying this tag.
> 
> Also that summary? Lmao 
> 
> Huge shout-out to our new beta reader, they're amazing and I'm so thankful that they have decided to take on the job of reading through mine and Nate's fics. Thank you so much again for proofreading this!!


End file.
